


Who's Your Host?

by Wizzy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories of the Ouran Host Club. Also includes non-Hosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Girl (Yasuchika Haninozuka)

“Give him back!” I begged, trying to reach the furry kitten that was being held just out of my reach. It wasn't even old enough to be on its own. But it had been abandoned and I'd just been lucky enough to find him. “You're hurting him!”

“No, he's ours now,” the boy said, handing him to his friend who was just on the other side of me. The poor kitten kept crying out, but the two boys ignored him.

“If you want it, you have to take it from us,” the other said, holding it just out of reach.

After a few more minutes of this, someone else stepped in. The two boys dropped the kitten on the ground. I was too busy checking the little guy over to pay much attention, but it sounded as if a fight had occurred.

When all that was done and over with, the people who had stepped in spoke to me. “Are you OK?” asked a somewhat familiar voice. The other Morinozuka son, Satoshi. When he noticed the little ball of fur in my hands, he knelt down next me to get a closer look. “Is it alright?”

“He looks like he's OK,” I said, keeping most of my attention on the little guy. He was shaking, but at least he was alive and moving. “He was abandoned. I found him just a little while ago.”

“He's really young still,” the other person said, using a fairly unenthusiastic voice. No doubt I knew that voice. That would be Yasuchika Haninozuka. Everyone called him Chika though. “What are you going to do with him?”

“I'll take care of him,” I said, giving Chika a smile. We'd been in the same class since elementary school and for the last year or so, I'd had a crush on him.

“By yourself?” Satoshi sounded surprised.

“I have two cats at home already, one more can't be that tough.” Holding up the little kitten, I started trying to think of a name for him.

“You can't handle all that on your own,” Chika argued. As much as he denied being like his older brother, I couldn't help but feel that they had a lot more in common than he'd ever admit.

“I think I can take care of the three of them.” After some serious thought, I decided to name him Masa.

Despite everything the two of them said, I wouldn't back down on this. Not entirely giving up, the two stubborn boys followed me home.

Miku was waiting for me by the front door. She was silver striped with a little spot of white on her nose. Most of her time was spent outside, though she always slept next to my pillow every night.

As I walked in the door, the other lightly jumped onto my shoulder. Katsu was always doing this. He'd climb up on me and lay across my shoulders like he was my scarf.

Nudging my cheek, I smiled and introduced him to my two classmates who were now staring. “This is Katsu and the silver girl at your feet is Miku.” I pointed at them as I said their names. “So Katsu, what do you think of adding Masa to the family?” As I held the kitten up for his inspection, Katsu merely sniffed him and gave me a glare.

“He doesn't seem too fond of the idea.”

“Katsu doesn't even like Miku,” I laughed. I'd had her first and she hadn't been too thrilled about the idea of me taking in Katsu when he was a kitten. Now she looks after him like it was her own little one. It's funny how people (and animals) can change like that. “But that doesn't mean I can't handle the three of them.”

No matter how hard the two tried to convince me, I wasn't going to give up the adorable little Masa. Katsu had jumped off of my shoulders awhile ago because I'd been holding the kitten close to my chest. As I searched around for something to feed the little guy, I didn't notice that Satoshi had left me alone with Chika.

As I fiddled with some things, I didn't notice how close he was until his hand was on my arm. He spun me around quickly, pinning me against the wall.

“Wha-” His lips pressed fiercely against mine, cutting me off. I froze, not knowing how to react. Relaxing a bit, I decided to just go with it. But when he pulled me closer, I pushed him away gently.

Chika seemed a bit annoyed, but when I held up the little furball I'd still been holding onto, he understood. Smiling, he took Masa out of my hands and set him down where he would be in the way or get hurt.

“You're my girl now,” he said calmly. It was more like he was telling me rather than asking, but I didn't mind. I'd been waiting for this for so long, it was like a dream coming true.

His hand gently stroked my cheek before returning to what he'd been doing before I'd pushed him away.

Being here with him, I was the happiest girl in the world.


	2. Nightmares (Takashi Morinozuka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my story The Animal, you'll recognize our main character. This takes place after the two are married and have children.

“Mommy?” the small voice of our youngest child asked, poking at my shoulder.

“Did you have a bad dream again?” I asked her as I slowly sat up. Kari was standing there next to the bed, sleepily nodding her head. “Come here.”

I picked her up and sat her on my lap. This happened quite often. I'd had nightmares a lot when I was little, but eventually they quit happening so much. “Is Daddy awake?”

Glancing over, I saw Takashi sleeping peacefully. He'd always looked so sweet like that. It often reminded me of how much we've been through together. I was somewhat glad that he was still sleeping. “Doesn't look like it. Want to know a little secret?” I whispered to my daughter. She nodded and looked up at me with a smile. “I get those nightmares too. We get them because we're special.”

Before she had to ask what I meant by special, I held up one of my hands, letting my claws show for the first time in a very long time. This was the first she'd seen them, but she wasn't scared. In fact, her smile got even bigger; because she had them too.

Takashi and I had decided to keep it secret from everyone, but when she'd come to me one afternoon claiming that she had “kitty claws,” I'd been considering telling her about mine. At the time, I'd just told her that they were special, but she shouldn't tell anyone because it might scare them. She simply accepted it and kept it as our little secret.

“Are Daddy and Masumi special too?”

It was so cute that you couldn't help but laugh. Takashi and our son were both normal. “Not like we are. Everyone's special in their own way,” I told her, glancing back at Takashi again. He looked like he was still asleep. “Now, why don't you go on back to bed and tell those mean old nightmares to leave you be?”

“Okay Mommy!” she said cheerfully.

“That's my tough girl.” I held up my hand like you would for a high five and Kari softly punched the palm of my hand. That was our thing. She'd been lucky to inherit some of Takashi's talent, not to mention my abilities as well.

As she climbed down and headed off to bed, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. “You know, she reminds me of someone,” Takashi's voice whispered to me.

“How long have you been awake?” I asked, turning towards him. He seemed too awake to have just woken up.

“Since you started having that nightmare.” Talking to our little one had made me forget what I'd been dreaming about when she had woken me. When I told her that I had nightmares too, it had been the truth. Sure, they didn't bother me much anymore, but I still had them. Takashi usually knew when I had them, since I would often start tossing and turning in the middle of the night.

“So you were pretending?” Giving him a playful glare, I kissed his cheek.

“You know you can wake me up whenever you have them.” As much as I loved him, we both knew I wouldn't. That was the way I was; I never asked anyone to help with anything I knew I could handle on my own. But no matter what, it was the thought that mattered the most.

Cuddling up close to him, I felt as happy as I had always been. This was the place where I'd fallen in love and the place where I wanted to stay forever. With his arms around me, I looked up at him.

He just smiled at me. “It's never too late to have another one,” Takashi playfully suggested before kissing me. Before anything else could happen, we heard the voice of our son Masumi calling from the doorway.

“Momma? Can I sleep with you and Daddy?”


	3. I Hate You (Hikaru Hitachiin)

I hate you. It's so simple to say. So much easier than saying I love you. Problem is, it's hard to tell when someone really means it and when they're just covering up what they're really feeling.

For me, it's usually the second. Especially when it comes to a certain someone.

For our science project, I'd been paired with Hikaru. As much as I like him, he is one of the most irritating people I know. It's like he doesn't put any thought into what he says or does. Not only that, we tend to argue quite a bit when paired together. Today was no different.

I didn't even know what we were arguing about anymore. To be honest, I don't think I even knew anything I was saying. It wasn't until I got really angry and left him that I had even the slightest idea of what I was saying. “I hate you!” That was all I could remember saying.

Soon I found myself wandering around outside the school. “Stupid Hikaru... You're such a jerk... Why do I have to like someone like you?” I complained to him, though I knew he wasn't there. In a way, I was letting it all out.

I put my headphones on and played a song at random. Ironically, the song's title was  _I Love You._  I didn't want to listen to music like that right now, but it was one of my favorites. So I let it play on, singing along as I wandered away.

 

_(Hikaru's POV)_

I'd followed her quietly when she had taken off. When I did, I heard her talking to me. As I opened my mouth to say something back, Kaoru stopped me. Maybe he was right. She was probably just talking to herself. People do that, don't they?

After a moment, what she said hit me. She said she liked me. But then why did she say she hated me? It didn't make any sense. Maybe it didn't really matter anyway. As I watched her more, she started singing to herself. It was cute in a way.

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

She wasn't bad, but not exactly amazing at it. Just an average voice singing the words like she was singing along to her favorite song. Like it didn't matter to her that anyone could hear, because she just liked to do it and she didn't care if she was good or not.

 _Well Hikaru, what are you going to do now?_ I asked myself as I watched her wander off, dancing and singing to herself the entire way.  _It takes a special kinda person to go from being so angry to being so happy and carefree._

_Maybe when she'd said “I hate you,” she really meant “I love you.”_


	4. Prank Gone Wrong (Kaoru Hitachiin)

_I knew this was a bad idea!_ I thought as me and my twin were running for our lives. If she caught us, we were dead. We stopped a moment when the hallway split into two. Glancing at my older twin, I went one way, Hikaru went the other. Normally we would stick together, but splitting up would throw her off and we'd probably escape the girl we'd angered.

It's not like we'd done it on purpose though. She wasn't even who we'd been trying play the prank on. Her friend Ayame was the target. It was our way of getting back at her for how she was always mean to us. Unlucky for us, we'd gotten the wrong person. And she definitely wasn't someone you want to be on the bad side of.

No, Sakura was one girl you do not mess with. Anything you did that hurt her, she would hurt you back ten times harder. Even worse was the fact that I had a bit of a crush on her. Yeah, after this there would be no chance for me with her.

I hoped that I could lose her soon. As I turned a corner, I crashed into someone. Luckily it was Mori-senpai. I fell backwards onto the ground while he was perfectly still.

“You damned twins!” I heard her shouting as she got closer. Without many other options, I hid behind Mori-senpai, essentially making him a human shield. Well, more like a human wall, since he was so big.

When she came around the corner, she easily spotted me. A paint-covered Sakura glared at me. With an evil grin, she spoke in a sweet songlike voice. “Oh Mori-senpai...” she sang. “Would you be a dear and hand that idiot cowering behind you over to me?”

My heart skipped a beat.  _He wouldn't... Oh please no!_

He shifted his position a bit and before I could even move, had me in his grip. He held me out in front of him and pushed me towards Sakura.  _Damn. Damn. Damn. I am most definitely going to die..._

Sakura grabbed me by my arm, throwing me into the wall. I was now pinned face first against the wall. My arms was twisted painfully behind my back as she used one arm to push me harder against the wall.

“Now, which one of them are you?” Despite being absolutely pissed, she had such a calm, sweet sounding voice. The total opposite of how she was right this second.

“I-I'm Kaoru...” I said weakly. They was no getting out of this. I was a dead man.

“Now Kaoru, do you have anything you'd like to say before I kick your ass?”

“I thought you were already...” She put even more pressure on the arm that was twisted behind my back. Clearly that wasn't the answer she was looking for. “I'm sorry?”

“Is that a question or an apology?” The arm pinning me loosened a little only to be pushed painfully back on me.

_Man this really hurts..._

“Any last words before I bury you?” Silently I wondered if Hikaru was shopping for my tombstone. If Mori-senpai hadn't handed me over to her, I might have gotten away.

Well, since she was going to kill me, might as well tell her. “I love you!” I said desperately. Immediately her grip on me was released and I fell to the floor.

“What did you just say?” The look on her face was priceless. If I weren't in pain and this was anyone but Sakura, I would have laughed and claimed it was a joke. But we were, so I didn't. That would only piss her off again.

“Umm... I love you.”

She glanced in every direction quickly and then looked me in the eyes. “I'll let you go this one time. You tell anyone though, and you'll be a dead idiot, got it?”

“Yes ma'am.” After I'd agreed, she ran off to get the brown paint cleaned off. Sometimes, I wonder why I like her. That's when I remember times like this. Beneath that fierce warrior in a tiny body, was a very sweet girl. Very deep down inside anyway.


	5. Melody (Kyoya Otori)

“Welcome Miss,” several voices greeted me as I pushed the door open.

“Um, I think I might have the wrong place,” I said as I looked around. This certainly didn't look like the place I'd been looking for. “You see, I was looking for Music Room 3. I was told that I could find a piano there.”

“Then you're in the right place,” one of the few boys in the room told me.

Okay, maybe it was the right place after all, but it was being used by someone else. That made me wonder why I'd been told to come here in the first place. Clearly these guys used this room often, so I should have been warned. “Oh, well, I'll just come back another time.”

“If you'd like, you're welcome to use it if you wish,” said a familiar voice. Kyoya Otori. I smiled for a moment as I saw him standing nearby. “I'm sure our guests wouldn't mind hearing you play.”

“That's a brilliant idea!” That voice definitely belonged to the energetic blonde known as Tamaki Suoh. “Beautiful music for our beautiful guests!”

“I wouldn't want to be a bother,” I said, holding up my hands in front of me. Really, I  _did_  want to play, but the particular song I'd wanted to try out was one I'd never done before, so I wasn't sure if I'd even be able to play it well.

“It's no trouble at all, Miss,” Kyoya insisted, a slight smile on his face as he pushed up his glasses. In the end, I agreed to play and soon settled myself at the piano off near the corner of the room. Taking a deep breath, I began playing the keys that made up the tune.

Right away, one girl recognized the song I'd decided to play. “That's  _Mirai Chizu,_ isn't it?” Not surprising that someone knew it, as it was a song sung by a very popular group. A cousin of mine who had composed the work had been kind enough to send me a copy of the sheet music for it to practice with.

“Yes it is,” I said with a smile, glad that I hadn't made any mistakes yet. This was my first time trying out this one. “If you know the words, you can sing it if you like.”

The girl grew shy. “But I'm not very good...”

“Neither am I,” I admitted with a laugh. “But that doesn't matter as long as you're having fun.” I stopped playing and addressed all the guests in the room before starting from the beginning. “If you know the words, come on and sing it!”

_Kono hiroi hoshi no naka_

_Bokura wa naze deatte_

_Sora wo miageterun darou?_

_Ikusen no toki wo koete_

_Hitotsu no melody_

_Kyou wo shitteta youna_

It started off as just me and the girl who'd first recognized the song. But that happy feeling we had was infectious and quickly spread throughout the Hosts and their guests. Soon, almost the entire room was happily singing along.

“She's really good,” I heard one of the Hosts saying to Kyoya.

“Of course she's good,” he told them as he gave me a smile. “Why do you think I asked her to play?”

“I guess that makes sense,” the other one admitted. Couldn't exactly argue with Kyoya about anything. “But how did you know that?”

“Because I'm the one who told her to come here.”

“Why?”

“Why wouldn't I tell my girlfriend that?”


End file.
